Hetalia Chat Room
by Safeleo
Summary: Just what the title says. THERE WILL BE MORE SOON!Rated T for mild cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Sealand has joined chat.**

S: Hey~ everybody!

S: Oh, no one's here yet.

**America has joined chat.**

A: FIRST PERSON BETCH!

A: oh, but what's your face is here…

A: But you're not a country…so….FIRST COUNTRY BETCH!

S: My name is Sealand! And I'm trying to be a country but you jerks won't let me.

S: Especially that England…

C: Actually, America, I was here before you.

C: It's your brother, Canada, in case you forgot….

A: Dude! You hate Iggy too! Just do what I did and Revolution!

A: Stand up for your Freedom!

S: That's a good idea! I'll fight back!

**England has joined chat.**

E: No! No! Not Sealand too! No! *loses it* I already have nightmares about America! Not you too! Am I really that bad of a brother?

S: yes…

E: *collapses* NOOO!

A: Jezz, the Revolution wasn't that bad, was it?

E: *hic* I think I need to Pub and Go…*hic* defiantly Pub…

**England has left chat.**

A: I think you scared him…

S: Good! He's a British jerk!

A: Yeah!

**England has joined chat. **

**England has left chat. **

**France has joined chat. **

F: I just saw our British friend

F: He didn't look to good.

F: I think he was trying to drown himself in beer…

F: He was cursing at you two a lot…what did you do?

F: *reads above* oh…

C: Poor England…

A: Dude! I think he's going to kill himself! *crosses fingers*

S: Yay! *crosses fingers*

F: We can only hope. *crosses fingers*

C: You guys are so mean. I'm going to go find him, he's probably lonely.

**Canada has left chat. **

**England has joined chat.**

E: THIS FUCKING GHOST KEEPS FOLLOWING ME AND TRYING TO HUG ME!

A: G-ghost?

F: I think you had a little too much beer…

S: or maybe it's one of your invisible friends you keep trying to introduce me to. :/

E: Oh god, it's here!

**England has left chat.**

**Canada has joined chat. **

C: I tried hug therapy, but he keeps running away, I think he's hallucinating…

A: This isn't funny guys, what if there really is an evil hug ghost on the loose?

F: I just think he drank too much…

C: Hug ghost? That was just me…

S: I agree with America! We should het japan to help, he knows about ghosts.

C: but…

A: Yeah! Let me call him right now! We'll kill the ghost!

C: K-kill?

S: okay! I'll call England, it's probably still after him.

C: No, it's just…

S: Or even if he got away, he still knows a lot about ghosts too, even more than Japan.

F: I'll call Russia. It would be just like him to summon an evil killing spirit.

C: *sigh* never mind…

**Japan has joined chat.**

**England has joined chat. **

**Russia has joined chat. **

J: an evil ghost?

E: yeah, he kept trying to hug-squeeze me to death.

C: It was just a hug. I thought you were lonely…

R: I'll get rid of it! ^J^

C: *whimper*

R: I don't know what it is exactly, but nothing can withstand my pipe! Kolkolkol

C: O-okay guys, stop pretending you can't see my posts. I-I know you know it's me! Don't let Russia kill me!

A: I'll have to agree with the commie! For Justice! Freedom! Liberty! Hamburgers!

E: What about me not getting killed?

A: no one cares about that!

E: Damn you America! After all I did for you!

S: If you raised him like you raised me, I can see why he left you.

S: Hey! I just thought! Aren't you technically my brother, America?

A: Hey! I guess I am! I always wanted a brother!

C: I'm right here you know…

S: Cool! Maybe you can vouch for me, ya know, help with my British problem?

A: Sure! Brother! Hahaha! I always wanted to say that!

R: I think I tracked the ghost! I'll get him right now!

C: I might as well go and kill myself T_T

A: Yeah! Commie! Get 'm!

E: I hate you America, teaming up with Sealand against me.

E: But Russia, hurry up. I don't want the ghost snooping around and scaring all my friends.

F: yes, get him.

S: Go Russia!

C: OH CRAP! RUSSIA'S HERE!

**Canada has left chat. **

R: I missed him. -_-

A: Aww, commie…

J: I hope he doesn't come to my house.

E: Gah, he's going to be after my soul now!

**Canada has joined chat. **

C: Hey guys! I'm okay! I ran away!

A: Damn Russia, now England's gonna wanna sleep with the hero for protection…

F: Oh…3~

E: I do not!

A: Not like that, France. _

A: England, you know you want to. You're too scared to sleep on your own with the scary ghost after you.

E: You're one to talk. I remember when you were little and you used to…

A: I TAKE IT BACK!

E: I thought so.

E: Now, I'm going to bed, ALONE. Cherrio chaps.

**England has left chat. **

**France has left chat.**

**Japan has left chat. **

**America has left chat.**

**Sealand has left chat. **

R: Don't worry guys, I'll keep looking for the ghost until I kill it! ^J^

**Russia has left chat. **

C: I'm not going to sleep tonight, am I?

**Canada has left chat.**

**Chatroom is empty. **


	2. Chapter 2

**America has joined chat.**

A: WHAT'S UP PEOPLZ! YOU MISS THE HERO! CAUSE HE HAS ARRIVED!

A: oh, no one's here

A: I'm bored

A: maybe I should get a burger?

A: but I just ate, and I'm on a diet, so no

A: video games maybe?

A: nah

A: *waits*

A: *turns on I-pod*

A: *sings along*

**England has joined chat.**

E: Why are you talking to yourself?

A: IGGY! XD

E: Don't call me that. Why are you so damn happy I'm here, anyway?

A: I was lonely…T_T

E: Only because you scare away everyone else with your obnoxiousness.

A: Hey! Just cause I'm awesome, and the hero~ ;)

**France has joined chat.**

F: Please relieve your sexual tensions.

E: It's not like that!

A: …._ *sits uncomfortably*

F: sure….

A: can I haz cheezburger OwO

E: I thought you were on a diet. Honestly, you're going to kill yourself.

F: Aww….England's worried for America 3~

E: GO TO HELL YOU BLOODY FROG!

F: so mean

**Greece has joined chat.**

G: zzzzzzz

A: whatcha doin?

G: sleepin :3

A: that's cool.

G: *shrug*

A: okay…

E: What the hell, I'm surrounded by idiots.

F: …

A: I'm bored again.

**Greece has left chat.**

A: Sooo…burgers! XD

E: No.

A: Heroes! XDD

E: No.

F: Love! 3~

E: Bloody hell no.

**Russia**** has ****joined**** chat. **

R: Kolkolkol ^J^

F: Oh, it's you.

R: I wanted to see if you were fighting, and I was right!

R: and I was looking for China.

R: His panda got hurt accidentally.

E: really, when?

R: About 5 minutes ago…

A: Jeez, you're creepy, and communist _

R: I'm not anymore.

A: ORLY -_-

E: He's not; get that through your fat head.

A: *sulk* my heads not fat.

F: I felt it while you were sleeping, it is. 3

A: youre creepyer than commie bastard

E: YOU GROPED AMERICA!

F: so what if I did, it was just a little bit anyway…

F: you're protective

A: WHAT! o

E: I'm going to curse you so hard….

A: PREPARE TO EAT NUKE FROGGY!

**Japan has joined chat. **

**Japan has left chat. **

F: you scared away Japan, remember last time?

A: *ashamed*

A: BUT YOURE STILL GONNA DIE!

E: I give you the British curse of food! And bad tea!

F: *le gasp* you're so mean…I don't want your crappy food, or tea.

E: It's not that bad….

**Prussia has joined chat. **

P: TROLLED BY THE AWESOME ME!

P: This chat is now mine! I have claimed this vital region!

**Prussia has left chat. **

R: ?

A: that's just "awesome" Prussia.

A: trying to upstage me again…

F: He tried to upstage me too!

R: Do you guys know where China is?

F: No.

E: Hell no.

A: HELLZ NO!

R: fine, don't get so excited.

**China has joined chat.**

A: RUN AWAY OTHER COMMIE! WHILEZ YOU STILL CAN!

E: Yeah, get out of here. It's Russia.

C: ….?

R: There you are China! ^J^

C: What is it –aru?

R: I accidentally killed your panda….

C: QoQ D-:!

R: I was just playing with it, then he was being bad so I punished him, then he died.

C: PANDA! T_T

**China has left chat.**

A: remind me not to let Russia take care of Tony, evar.

E: Or Flying Mint Bunny.

**China has joined chat. **

C: You beat up Panda –aru!

R: with my pipe, da.

C: *beep* -aru!

R: It was just an accident.

R: become one with me? ^J^

C: *beep* no –aru!

R: T_T

R: vodka or sunflowers always cheer me up.

C: *beep* you –aru!

A: damn China…

C: THAT *beep* KILLED MY *beep* PANDA! I'M GOING TO *beep* WITH MY *beep* AND *beep* THEN *beep* SO HE'LL HAVE TO *beep* LOPSIDED!

**Japan has joined chat.**

**Japan has left chat.**

R: sorry….

**China has left chat.**

R: I don't think he was that mad.

**Italy has joined chat.**

I: Caio! What's up?

I: *reads above* scary….

I: Russia, please don't babysit my cat.

R: Okay.

I: so anyway, I bought PASTA!

I: then I sang!

I: and slept…

**Germany has joined chat.**

G: That's all you ever do.

I: …. ve~

F: Italy, you're so cute!

G: Leave him alone, Frenchy.

F: But it would be better if he was part of my territory!

G: No.

E: No.

A: no

R: sure. *shrug*

G: No.

R: You're all going to become one with me anyways. ^J^

A: NOEZ!

E: NO.

F: NO.

I: N-no! *scared*

G: No.

R: *shrug*

F: Well, I'm going to go do French stuff. 3~

**France has left chat.**

A: I have to go too! Byez!

**America has left chat.**

E: Cherrio.

**England has left chat.**

R: kolkolkol

**Russia has left chat.**

**Germany has left chat.**

I: don't leave me here all alone! Ve~

**Italy has left chat.**

**Canada has left chat.**

**Chat room is empty. **


End file.
